


Misteltoe

by waterbird13



Series: Tumblr Fics [156]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, NSFW, misteltoe, novelty underwear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 16:43:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7941694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird13/pseuds/waterbird13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(obviously this was a Christmas prompt).</p><p>Benny is amused that you can buy such creative novelty underwear now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misteltoe

**Author's Note:**

> This is a piece from Tumblr.
> 
> Benny buys misteltoe boxers. Sam blows him. That's it tht's the show.

Sam blinks when Benny walks out of the bathroom, boxers already on and toweling his hair dry. In point of fact, the boxers are what have caught Sam’s attention.

“Is that…mistletoe?” he asks.

Benny looks down at himself and grins. “Would ya look at what ya can buy at stores these days. Amazing, isn’t it?”

“And you went with…mistletoe?” Sam checks.

Benny shrugs. “Know how it goes. Whatever’s under the mistletoe…ya gotta give it a little kiss?”

Sam thinks about it. They’ve just gotten up for the day, have plans, they’ll be expected in the kitchen soon enough, but…they can say screw it for one day, he supposes.

“Just a little kiss?” he pretends to consider. “All right then, if that’s all it is…”

Then he falls to his knees in front of Benny, dropping so gracefully and quickly that it leaves Benny gasping. If just seeing Sam on his knees gets that reaction, Sam can’t wait for what comes next.

What comes next is a chaste, absolutely short kiss presses to the front of Benny’s boxers, a quick tease and nothing more. Benny groans. “ _Sugar_ …”

Sam grins up at him, then licks his lips. “Something you want?”

“Jus’….Jus’ thinkin’. That’s a _lot_  of mistletoe, down there,” Benny points out, gesturing to the repeating pattern across the underwear. “Might need more than one kiss.”

Sam pretends to think about it again. “Well, yeah. That makes sense.”

Then he sets in to blowing Benny through his boxers, sucking his cock and soaking the fabric until Benny is moaning, hand coming to hover around Sam’s head, unsure as it always is, unwilling to push without Sam’s permission.

Sam takes Benny’s wrist and settles his hand in Sam’s hair, then sets in to sucking Benny’s dick through his underwear once more. The spit-soaked fabric feels thick in his mouth, unwanted, but he’s not going to back down from this game first. 

He expects Benny to back down, to beg for Sam to pull the damn ugly boxers off, for more contact, for Sam to really suck him. He’s waiting, thinks any moment, and until then, he can happily make Benny squirm with his tongue and some fabric.

But it turns out quite different. Benny’s fingers tighten in Sam’s hair, and he bucks against Sam’s mouth, coming with a stifled yell, still wearing his boxers.

Sam sucks experimentally a moment longer, nursing Benny through his orgasm and trying to taste the come through the fabric, before pulling back and grinning up at Benny. “Seriously?”

“ _Damn_  talented mouth,” he murmurs, then reaches a still-shaky hand down to Sam’s shoulder to guide him up. Sam takes the hint and stands, and Benny immediately begins herding him back towards the bed. “Think I owe ya some kisses in turn here, Sugar…”

Sam lays back and spreads his legs, grinning. “Well, if that’s how mistletoe works…I’m not going to argue.”

Benny pounces on him.


End file.
